


Curioser, Curioser

by Missy



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Humor, Masturbation, Other, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grown-up Alice spends a delightful, wicked, quiet afternoon at a tea party enjoying herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curioser, Curioser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Alice [solo], grown up, afternoon. Thanks to Amber for beta!

London was frightfully boring, much to Alice’s consternation. The endless swirl of tea parties, biscuits, and men who must be attended to left her exhausted.

Melted as a pat of butter in a tall-backed chair, her hand wandered to more fanciful techniques. The stroking of a half-budded tulip beneath diaphronous skirts, of the softest, slickest, most private parts of herself, right there at the fireplace in one of London’s most tony parties. They would never know that this girl, who had seen Wonderland, been its lady rebel, enjoyed stroking herself as she fantasized about being as free and wild as Wonderland promised she might be. And that she could give herself an orgasm without the slightest quaver of her expression.

“Curiouser and curiouser,” she remarked quietly, licking her fingers.


End file.
